five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 July 2015
11:26 i cant wear short that go higher than my knees and i cant wear t-shirts unless the sleeves are long :3 11:27 I see. 11:27 yus 11:28 see i have an odd personality but i like being weird 11:33 I see. 11:36 so 11:36 wacha doin'? 11:37 ima go watch a movie c'ya 11:39 Aw 12:21 guow 12:22 plz 12:23 k 12:37 about what? 12:51 Hi Kami. 12:52 Kami? 01:00 Mon cher. 01:03 Gao. 01:03 ? 01:03 Who said that i can't see your name 01:03 I'm sorry. 01:03 Nah 01:03 Don't be sorry 01:04 But I am. 01:04 I overreacted. 01:04 I was just being a dick, as usual. 01:05 No. I overreacted 01:06 Don't worry 'bout it. 01:06 Tch...... nothin persenel..... kid 01:06 K. 01:08 just what 01:08 why would someone make a song about truffle butter 01:09 Why would someone release a song clearly about pedophilia? 01:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jItz-uNjoZA 01:10 10:19 01:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJ6zHUyp_V8 01:10 No. 01:11 my friend is literally in tears because i gave him some tf2 items and now he crafted something good 01:11 "THANK U SO MUCH FRED!" 01:08 why would someone make a song about truffle butter 01:09 Why would someone release a song clearly about pedophilia? 01:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jItz-uNjoZA 01:10 10:19 01:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJ6zHUyp_V8 01:10 No. 01:11 my friend is literally in tears because i gave him some tf2 items and now he crafted something good 01:11 "THANK U SO MUCH FRED!" 01:12 I love, I love little girls, they make me feel so good... 01:12 I love, I love little girls, they make me feel so bad... 01:12 Oh, I've said too much. 01:13 SO 01:13 DO U HAV CHAT LOG AMO 01:14 ur not logging chat wtf is this 01:14 do u hav the button at the bottom that says "submit" 01:14 well, 01:14 submit to jack frost 01:14 No 01:14 no to the first question or the second 01:15 The first 01:15 oh 01:15 ok 01:15 well 01:15 viny plz 01:15 i'm reading tumblr via imgur 01:15 K 01:15 because i cannot go there on my own i need to have my imgur shield 01:16 i have over 1000 posts on my tumblr 01:16 bruh 01:16 i have 0 01:17 http://i.imgur.com/wbj1kni.jpg 01:17 k 01:17 basically 01:18 http://homophobic.tumblr.com/post/123768752603/baddiebey-how-are-the-civilians-in-the-marvel 01:18 http://yesiamjasper.tumblr.com/post/123768690030/crystal-gems-doafhat-cartoon-network-isnt 01:18 JESUS 01:18 http://yesiamjasper.tumblr.com/post/123768690030/crystal-gems-doafhat-cartoon-network-isnt 01:19 No, I do not agree. 01:19 "Posted 1 minute ago with 4,960 notes" 01:19 amo, now, since ur chat mod 01:19 u can 01:19 control 01:19 the hound 01:19 ye 01:19 to a certain extent 01:19 what's the script for submitting to the logs? 01:19 sadly, he does not respond to command:"draw me like one of your french girls" 01:20 i mean not like i would know that 01:20 Wait, it appears Bush is mod. 01:20 WHen did this happen. 01:20 i checked his files i didn't ask him 01:20 earlier 01:20 Ask Vinny . 01:20 i was being a troll and we had a fight :( 01:20 (ILIED) 01:20 D: 01:21 Gaomon, 01:21 would you like to pick cherries? 01:21 i'm allergic to cherries 01:21 unless this is some sort of dirty joke that i don't get 01:21 in which case 01:21 :( 01:22 First, 01:22 spread your arms out. 01:22 k 01:22 Now, 01:22 make fists, in, out, in out. 01:22 Does not fell to good, right Gaomon? 01:22 This is your punishment. 01:22 Keep your arms straight. 01:23 what 01:23 is this what you define as fun 01:15 K 01:15 because i cannot go there on my own i need to have my imgur shield 01:16 i have over 1000 posts on my tumblr 01:16 bruh 01:16 i have 0 01:17 http://i.imgur.com/wbj1kni.jpg 01:17 k 01:17 basically 01:18 http://homophobic.tumblr.com/post/123768752603/baddiebey-how-are-the-civilians-in-the-marvel 01:18 http://yesiamjasper.tumblr.com/post/123768690030/crystal-gems-doafhat-cartoon-network-isnt 01:18 JESUS 01:18 http://yesiamjasper.tumblr.com/post/123768690030/crystal-gems-doafhat-cartoon-network-isnt 01:19 No, I do not agree. 01:19 "Posted 1 minute ago with 4,960 notes" 01:19 amo, now, since ur chat mod 01:19 u can 01:19 control 01:19 the hound 01:19 ye 01:19 to a certain extent 01:19 what's the script for submitting to the logs? 01:19 sadly, he does not respond to command:"draw me like one of your french girls" 01:20 i mean not like i would know that 01:20 Wait, it appears Bush is mod. 01:20 WHen did this happen. 01:20 i checked his files i didn't ask him 01:20 earlier 01:20 Ask Vinny . 01:20 i was being a troll and we had a fight :( 01:20 (ILIED) 01:20 D: 01:21 Gaomon, 01:21 would you like to pick cherries? 01:21 i'm allergic to cherries 01:21 unless this is some sort of dirty joke that i don't get 01:21 in which case 01:21 :( 01:22 First, 01:22 spread your arms out. 01:22 k 01:22 Now, 01:22 make fists, in, out, in out. 01:22 Does not fell to good, right Gaomon? 01:22 This is your punishment. 01:22 Keep your arms straight. 01:23 what 01:23 is this what you define as fun 01:23 or is this how they punish you at police accademny 01:23 i cant fucking spell 01:23 Indeed. 01:24 I liked Fuckboy's before Markiplier played it. He let a lot of year olds into the franchise. 01:24 Another punishment is to go into front-.leading rest, 01:24 (push up position), 01:24 6 year olds 01:24 And hold it. 01:24 I liked Fuckboys when.... Mastermax888 played it. 01:24 Way before Mark. 01:24 You don't know who that is, 01:24 do yo? 01:24 YOU WATCH MASTERMAX888???? 01:24 you*? 01:24 YASS 01:24 Nevermind then. 01:24 I know who it is 01:24 I LOVE HIM 01:24 But i've never watched him 01:24 Let me read this application. 01:24 I was there when Creepsmcpasta played it 01:24 Let us find, flaws. 01:25 Or Mr. Creepypasta? 01:25 Idk one of them played it 01:25 then Xx_Proclassgamer_xX 01:25 Played it a few days later. 01:25 so, 01:25 inhale, ect. 01:25 Hm... 01:25 btw, ferry 01:25 I do not see anything special in this application. 01:25 Meh. 01:25 What's done is done. 01:25 http://master-of-tricks.tumblr.com/ 01:26 let us invade 01:26 After putting quite a bit of effort into Xavier, 01:27 All I get is, "Play video games" Just like me, -DBB, only comment. 01:27 Ah 01:27 Prepare for another deletion Xavier. 01:27 EVERYONE 01:27 http://newnomore.tumblr.com/post/123768519853/stillstripping-edens-blog-coceinee 01:27 "REBLOG IF YOU DARE SOMEONE TO WRITE A FIC ABOUT YOU AND A CHARACTER OF THEIR CHOOSING." 01:28 heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh... 01:28 I kno 01:28 (challenge accepted) 01:28 (challengeaccepted) 01:28 i blogged that too 01:28 Jack Frost x AMO 01:28 oh dear lord 01:28 have fun 01:28 I would, but of course, I shall not be chosen, I am an irrelevant user. 01:23 or is this how they punish you at police accademny 01:23 i cant fucking spell 01:23 Indeed. 01:24 I liked Fuckboy's before Markiplier played it. He let a lot of year olds into the franchise. 01:24 Another punishment is to go into front-.leading rest, 01:24 (push up position), 01:24 6 year olds 01:24 And hold it. 01:24 I liked Fuckboys when.... Mastermax888 played it. 01:24 Way before Mark. 01:24 You don't know who that is, 01:24 do yo? 01:24 YOU WATCH MASTERMAX888???? 01:24 you*? 01:24 YASS 01:24 Nevermind then. 01:24 I know who it is 01:24 I LOVE HIM 01:24 But i've never watched him 01:24 Let me read this application. 01:24 I was there when Creepsmcpasta played it 01:24 Let us find, flaws. 01:25 Or Mr. Creepypasta? 01:25 Idk one of them played it 01:25 then Xx_Proclassgamer_xX 01:25 Played it a few days later. 01:25 so, 01:25 inhale, ect. 01:25 Hm... 01:25 btw, ferry 01:25 I do not see anything special in this application. 01:25 Meh. 01:25 What's done is done. 01:25 http://master-of-tricks.tumblr.com/ 01:26 let us invade 01:26 After putting quite a bit of effort into Xavier, 01:27 All I get is, "Play video games" Just like me, -DBB, only comment. 01:27 Ah 01:27 Prepare for another deletion Xavier. 01:27 EVERYONE 01:27 http://newnomore.tumblr.com/post/123768519853/stillstripping-edens-blog-coceinee 01:27 "REBLOG IF YOU DARE SOMEONE TO WRITE A FIC ABOUT YOU AND A CHARACTER OF THEIR CHOOSING." 01:28 heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh... 01:28 I kno 01:28 (challenge accepted) 01:28 (challengeaccepted) 01:28 i blogged that too 01:28 Jack Frost x AMO 01:28 oh dear lord 01:28 have fun 01:28 I would, but of course, I shall not be chosen, I am an irrelevant user. 01:29 "You hee-wanna know where I got these, ho scars?" 01:29 http://newnomore.tumblr.com/post/123768519853/stillstripping-edens-blog-coceinee 01:29 "ho scars" 01:29 I do not understand this sexual innuendo. 01:29 Commas save lives 01:29 Example: 01:29 "Let's eat, grandpa!" 01:29 "Let's eat grandpa!" 01:30 Now, on to the Lemon Factory. 01:30 "inhale my children" 01:30 "inhale, my children" 01:30 Let's see what we have in here. 01:30 http://newnomore.tumblr.com/post/123768519853/stillstripping-edens-blog-coceinee' 01:30 WAIT 01:31 We have unleashed the tumblr 01:31 http://master-of-tricks.tumblr.com/post/123761543649/therealhamster-im-not-sleeping-for-a-week-now 01:31 Prepare to strike it down with fire 01:31 G-Gah! 01:31 This cannot be... 01:31 Her ability... 01:31 It's- It's... 01:31 Flash Fire... 01:32 Does anyone hee-get the joke, ho? 01:32 Let us analyze the ability, "Flash Fire." 01:32 Absorbs fire type moves to up Sp. Atk? 01:32 "Upon being struck by a fire move, special attack is risen." 01:33 DOes it aborb fire type moves too 01:35 please excuse my inability to write 01:35 After this action is preformed, 01:35 you shall be gifted. 01:35 k 01:35 "Spread 'em, ho!" Shouted Jack Frost, a Bufu spell charged up 01:35 OMFG 01:35 Thank you for buttering my toast. 01:35 Now, refresh your cache. 01:35 See if it worked. 01:36 k 01:36 yes 01:36 yes 01:36 press submit 01:36 i did 2015 07 11